LUCKY
by ohmydeer
Summary: HAPPY KYUNGSOO DAY - HAPPY KAISOO DAY- HAPPY KAI DAY


**FOR Awesome Boy KAI and Cutest Boy KYUNGSOO**

**Happy KAISOO Day**

**Happy Birthday Do Kyungsoo**

**Happy Birthday Kim Jongin**

Author :

**OHMYDEER**

Tittle :

**LUCKY**

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance. **Length** : Oneshot. **Rating**: T. **Warning** : Typo(s), EYD berantakan, Drama banget. Don't Like Don't Read. No Bash. No Copy Paste.

Terinspirasi dari salah satu dialog di drama korea Master's Sun dan lirik Indonesia dari lagu EXO – LUCKY.

Selamat membaca ^^

. .

. .

Namaku Do Kyungsoo. aku seorang siswa tingkat akhir di sebuah sekolah biasa di Korea Selatan. Aku ingin bercerita tentang cinta pertama ku pada kalian yang mau mendengarkan. Begini, Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi terobsesi pada laki-laki Tan itu, dia adik kelas ku, dia tampan, dia hitam—bukan, eksotis. Dia banyak penggemar.

_Yeah_, aku salah satu nya. aku merasa tertarik padanya saat kami tidak sengaja berpapasan di ruang kepala sekolah saat itu. dia anak baru. Awalnya aku biasa saja, menganggap nya hanya anak pindahan biasa. Namun entah kenapa, kami selalu di pertemukan di saat yang tidak biasa. Seperti: kami pernah bertemu di dalam gudang, saat ada segerombolan anak perempuan yang mengerjai ku. ini memalukan, tapi.. jika kalian bertanya: Apakah kau salah satu korban permbully-an? Jawaban nya: iya, aku adalah salah satu orang yang sering terbully di kelas. Bukan pembully-an seperti tindakan kekerasan, mereka hanya '_bercanda'_, mengerjai ringan dan menggoda saja. teman-teman ku tidak sejahat yang kalian fikir. Mungkin karena aku anak yang '_kalem'_, aku tidak pernah membalas mereka. yah, walaupun terkadang aku suka jengah dengan sifat kekanakan mereka.

Kembali ke topik.

Saat itu aku berteriak teriak seperti orang gila. aku takut serangga dan ini di gudang. Kemungkinan besar banyak serangga kecil disini. contoh nya kecoa. Dan aku sangat tidak mau bertemu serangga menggelikan itu. Kecoa terbang adalah suatu hal yang paling membahayakan—oke ini terlalu berlebihan.

Namun tiba-tiba, suara di belakang ku membuat ku terlonjak—semakin berteriak. dengan sigap, sesuatu—atau seseorang yang membuat suatu gebrakan di belakang tubuh ku pun membekap mulut ku yang sedang heboh dengan teriakan ku. saat aku mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikiran ku, dan saat aku membuka mata.. disana ada dia. di anak lelaki Tan itu. oke, mari kita panggil saja Kai.

Setelah sadar kalau diriku sudah lebih tenang, dia membuka bekapan tangan lebar nya dari mulut ku. satu pertanyaan yang langsung ia lontar kan padaku.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Ini pertama kali nya aku berbicara sedekat ini dengan nya. yaampun, rasanya seperti mau pingsan. dengan tampang bodoh ku—aku juga tidak tahu sebenarnya bagaimana tampang ku sekarang—aku menatap nya dan berucap,

"Tidak tahu"

Duh, aku sangat ingin menenggelamkan wajah ku di tumpukan semen pada saat itu. memalukan. Terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Dia mencoba membuka pintu.

"I—itu, terkunci", ucap ku tanpa sadar, dia menoleh dan mendengus

"Kita terkunci"

Aku mengangguk, "Iya, terkunci hehe", entah kenapa aku malah mengeluarkan kekehan disaat mengerikan seperti ini. aku menatap nya heran, kenapa dia ada disini? dia keluar dari balik tumpukan meja dan kursi di belakang sana?

"Aku disuruh Pak Shin mengambil bangku yang masih bagus untuk di letakkan di perpustakaan", seperti tahu apa yang aku fikirkan, dia menjawab—tapi tidak memandang ku, dia sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu seperti kawat di tangan nya.

Belum aku sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan beberapa pertanyaan yang sudah ku susun untuk beberapa waktu kedepan—Lumayan lah, sekalian tersekap di gudang bisa sekalian pendekatan dengan si adik kelas ini—Tapi gagal. Dia sudah membuka pintu nya.

"Ayo keluar", ucap nya masih tanpa menatap ku—tapi aku bisa merasakan suara nya sedikit tersendat. Kenapa dia?

"Bagaiman—"

"—Aku duluan _Hyung_, _Annyeong_", dia membungkuk sopan dihadapan ku sambil membawa bangku yang masih bagus—dia sepertinya langsung ke perpustakaan—lalu langsung meninggalkan ku membatu di depan pintu gudang.

Itu pertemuan pertama yang singkat.

Pertemuan lain nya saat pagi hari di taman dekat rumah ku. saat itu aku sedang berlari pagi di sekitaran taman, menikmati semilirnya angin pagi, aku tidak tahu kalau di salah satu tikungan, aku akan mengalami kejadian menabjubkan—yah, kejadian seperti ini di pagi hari bisa di sebut menabjubkan.

Aku terserempet sebuah sepeda roda tiga yang dikendarai oleh anak berusia 5 tahun, aku kenal anak ini, rumah nya hanya berbatas tiga rumah dari rumah ku. nama nya Baekhyun—dan dia sangat berisik, aku sangat ingin mengomeli nya saat itu, namun semua emosiku langsung hilang ketika Kai datang dan berjongkok di depan tubuh pendek dan kecil Baekhyun—untuk menyamai tinggi nya dengan anak kecil itu—lalu berbicara beberpa kata.

Anak kecil itu menatap ku dan berjalan kearah ku yang masih duduk di jalanan aspal dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi.

"_Hyung_, Maafkan _Baekkie_ ya. _Baekkie_ tidak hati-hati barusan", ucap nya sambil menunduk kearah ku. aku menggernyit heran, biasanya jika anak ini membuat kesalahan pada ku, dia tidak pernah meminta maaf dengan tampang bersalah, namun ini.. hmm, sulit di percaya. asal kalian tahu, _Baekkie_ atau Baekhyun ini sangat jahil. Apalagi kepada ku yang biasa menjadi sasaran empuk untuk pembulian.

Aku memandang nya, tidak tega juga mengomeli anak kecil. "Iya"

Lalu dia menatap ku dengan senyuman cerah nya, membuat mata nya mengecil seperti bulan sabit, mengucapkan terimakasih dan pergi saat itu juga. kini tersisa aku dan Kai. aku mencoba bangun namun terjatuh lagi. mungkin Karena memang Kai seorang yang suka menolong orang yang kesusahan atau mungkin karena aku yang terlihat menyedihkan dengan posisi masih duduk di jalanan aspal, dia menghampiri ku dan memegang lengan ku, mengangkat nya perlahan, awalnya aku berusaha memberat kan tubuh ku.

"Ayo bangun", dia berucap, masih tersendat seperti yang ku ingat saat dia menolongku di gudang.

Aku meringankan tubuh ku dan berdiri dengan bantuan nya.

Sedikit meringis, dia pun berinisiatif membalikkan badan nya dan menarikku untuk menempel di punggung nya. iya, dia menggendong ku di belakang. Aku tersenyum sendiri saat itu. tidak menyangka juga dia mau menggendongku.

Taman ini sudah lumayan sepi, hari sudah mulai siang dan terasa terik. Rumah ku tinggal beberapa langkah lagi jika dia melakukan nya dengan gerakan cepat danlangkah yang besar. namun ternyata tidak, dia berjalan dengan pelan, membutuhkan banyak langklahan kaki jika dia tetap mempertahankan jalan siput nya.

"Turun kan aku", pintaku tidak enak,

Dia berhenti sejenak, membalikkan sedikit wajah nya mengarah ke belakang, "Kaki mu sudah baikan?"

Sebenarnya belum, dan aku jujur, aku menggeleng.

Dia melanjutkan jalan nya, "Tidak apa. Kita lanjutkan"

"Terimakasih ya, Kai", ucapku menghentikan keheningan diantara kami. dia bergumam. Memanfaatkan keadaan, aku pun menyandarkan dagu ku ke bahu tegap nya. aku tersenyum di sela kegiatan kami. duh, ini seperti sebuah drama di televisi yang sering di tonton ibu ku. Dia menggendongku dengan aku yang bersandar di bahu nya, di temani terik matahari yang cerah dengan suasana sepi yang semakin menghangatkan jiwa.

Di mulai dari kejadian gendong itu, kami pun dekat. kami selalu bertegur sapa saat bertemu—lebih tepat nya aku yang mulai menegur nya, awalnya ku fikir dia tidak akan membalas, namun ternyata ia tersenyum dan selalu bergumam, "Halo _Hyung_", membuat hati ku semakin hangat setiap detik nya.

Dan di mulai dari situ pula, pertemuan menabjubkan kami pun semakin bertambah. Dimulai dari yang lucu sampai yang memalukan. Kuharap kami seperti ini terus sampai.. selamanya. Bisakah? Hehe.

. .

. .

. .

"Kenapa kau suka rasa coklat?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil sesekali menjilat eskrim strawberry nya.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo, "Kenapa memang?"

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab, dia menikmati semilir angin sore yang menyibakkan surai hitam nya dan Kai, suasana taman di sore hari memang sangat menyejukkan.

"Ku fikir kau akan menyukai rasa yang lebih _manly_. misalnya Mangga. Ku fikir semua pria suka Mangga", ucap Kyungsoo dengan kepercayadirian nya.

Kai terkekeh, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya dan mencueki eskrim nya sesaat, "Lalu apa sebutan untuk pria yang suka rasa strawberry?", goda Kai.

Kyungsoo mencibir, "_Eitss_, mari kita lupakan pertanyaan dan pernyataan ku barusan, kau membuat _Mood_ ku hilang, Kai"

Kai tersenyum dan mengusak surai Kyungsoo, "Kau sangat imut"

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduk nya, "Aku ini Tampan, lagi pula aku tidak pernah melakukan _aegyo_ seperti Luhan, jadi aku _Manly_"

"Kau itu terkadang _girly_ seperti Luhan, namun terkadang terlihat _cool_ seperti Kris _sunbae_", ujar Kai beropini.

Kyungsoo memakan _corn_ eskrim nya yang langsung menimbulkan bunyi _kriukk_, "_Cool_? Kufikir itu benar, namun _girly? it's No_! aku tidak _girly_"

Kai bangkit setelah menghabiskan eskrim nya, berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo dan sedikit mencibir. "Bahkan kau selalu manja padaku"

"Itu wajar. Kau juga terkadang begitu"

"Tidak setiap hari"

"Aku juga tidak"

"Ish, bahkan tadi saat membeli eskrim, kau bermanja dan menempeli ku sampai aku harus bilang 'Iya' terlebih dahulu"

Kyungsoo berpout, memandang Kai tajam—terkesan imut dan manis malahan

"Tuhkan, kau itu imut"

Kyungsoo langsung membalik badan nya dan meninggalkan Kai, baru tiga langkah, Kai langsung memanggil.

"Aku akan memanggil mu tiga kali, jika kau berbalik berarti kau memaafkan ku", diam sejanak, "Kyungsoo satu", Kyungsoo semakin berpout tanpa bisa dilihat Kai—Kai hanya bisa melihat punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang ada di depan beberap langkah darinya

"Kyungsoo dua", Kyungsoo yang tadinya sedang bersedekap tangan, mulai menurunkan tangan nya. Kai terkekeh.

"Kyungsoo tiga", dan Kyungsoo berbalik badan, masih memasang pout.

"Kau tidak lucu Kai", ujar Kyungsoo sambil melangkah maju ke hadapan Kai

"Tapi kau tidak marah lagi kan?", Kai langsung memeluk leher Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di hadapan nya.

"Iya, kau menang hmm", Kyungsoo memeluk pinggang Kai

Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo. "Ayo pulang"

Oh iya, apakah aku sudah bilang kalau kami akhirnya menjalani suatu hubungan yang di sebut: Hubungan Kekasih? semenjak kejadian gendong itu, semakin sering kami bertemu dan semakin dekatlah kami, dan inilah cerita cinta pertama ku, Bagaimana dengan mu? ^^

Aku bisa memanggil nama mu dan aku bisa memegang tangan mu.

Apakah sinar matahari hanya bersinar padaku?

Dapatkah aku bahagia seperti ini?

Kau memanggil namaku dan kau bersandar di bahu ku.

Apakah sinar matahari langit hanya bersinar seperti itu?

Dapatkah kamu bersinar seperti itu?

Aku pikir aku orang beruntung, ini sangat bagus.

Hal terbaik untuk di dengar, suaranya mencairkan ku seperti eskrim.

Dia adalah gambaran sempurna.

Karena kamu cinta pertama ku, Karena lagu ini adalah tentang kamu.

Sangat beruntung memiliki mu.

Sangat beruntung menjadi cintamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

F I N

Once again. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUNGSOO, HAPPY KAISOO DAY, AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM JONGIN ^^

Semoga makin banyak moment kalian, makin sukses di EXO nya, makin sukses di segala macem deh, makin sukses bikin Kaisoo Ship klepek klepek. Kyungsoo makin imut, Kai makin Tampan. Amin~~~

OHMYDEER

12 Januari 2015

16:38 WIB.


End file.
